


Fragile Souls

by iiridescence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusve Boyfriend, Attempted Rape, Caring Dean, Caring Sam, Comfort, Cute Dean, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence, danger to reader, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiridescence/pseuds/iiridescence
Summary: Reader runs away from an abusive boyfriend, only to find herself on the edge (literally). The Winchesters take her in and teach her that life is worth living,





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: suicide attempts in this story, and scenes of non-consensual sexual acts. There's a lot of comfort buuuut a lot of hurt. You have been warned,

You looked at the down below you, contemplating.

_ Just do it, before someone notices you… _

You were scared, admittedly.

But you had nothing left to lose.

You had finally run from Jacob, but you knew it wasn’t long before he caught up with you. You knew there was a harsh punishment waiting for you.

You were sitting on the edge of the overpass, legs dangling in the air.

Your parents had died in a fire when you were only 19. All your friends had left you, and the only person you had was your abusive boyfriend.

With a sharp breath, you fell-

  
  


“Dean, turn the music down.”

In response, the older brother merely turned the music up louder.

With a grumble, Sam stared out the window.

“We’re almost at home base, Sammy.”

“Yeah. This case was hell, man. I’m glad it’s over.”

The elder Winchester nodded in agreement. They’d been too late to save a teenage girl from vampires, and it was taking its toll on both of their consciousnesses.

“What the f-”

Dean didn’t manage to get the sentence out before he slammed on the brakes. Thankfully, the highway was empty. The Impala’s brakes sqeauled in dislike.

“Oh god, Dean!”

Before Sam could say another word, Dean was out the door in a panic.

On the road in front of them lay a girl, dark hair covering her face. Fresh blood coated her face, and her arm was bent at a terrible angle.

Dean kneeled down next to her, Sam at his side.

“She’s unconscious. Call Cas.”

As Dean pulled out his phone, Sam gently lifted the tiny girl and placed her in the leather seat of the Impala. Though unconscious, she whimpered in pain. Sam whispered apologies, and reached for a t-shirt in the backseat. He held it against her head, attempting to stop the bleeding before she bled out in the car.

Dean jumped into the vehicle, putting it into drive. He raced down the road, shooting glances at the girl. Sam looked down at her, concern in his big eyes.

“He’s at the bunker. He doesn’t have enough mojo to fly here and heal her too.”

Sam nodded. “Dean, do you think she was hit by a car? The injuries don’t seem to be from a car. Maybe she was dumped on the road… unless-”

“I dunno Sammy, but I know ain’t nobody else dyin’ on us tonight.” With those words, he floored the gas pedal.

As they approached the bunker, she stirred in Sam’s arms.

“Jacob?” she croaked out, eyes shut tight in pain.

“That your boyfriend or somethin’?” Dean questioned, pulling into the garage.

Her (Y/C/E) shot open. She looked at Sam in fear, as Dean pulled the car into the parking spot.

“What? Who- where am I?!”

That’s when she whipped open the car door and made a run for it.

  
  


You slowly noticed the pain, at first. It burned through your entire body, but mostly your head.

You weren’t dead - that was obvious. But where were you?

As you whispered Jacob’s name, fearful he’d found you, a stranger’s voice answered you. Opening your eyes, you were terrified to be face to face with a man.

Noticing blearily that you were in a car, you snagged open the door handle and pushed yourself out, running for the door.

“Wait!”

You stumbled backwards and turned around. 

The two men who’d kidnapped you were looking at you in concern. Blood rushed into your eyes and you wiped it away with your hoodie sleeve. You gasped in pain as pain seared through your arm, and you lowered it, swaying on your feet.

“Kid, you need to come with us.”

The taller man exited through a door, yelling something.

The shorter one approached you slowly, as if you were a bomb about to go off.

“You need help, princess. Take it easy, alright?’

“Stay back.”

You withdrew the knife in your hoodie pocket, holding it out in front of you as if it were the most precious thing on earth. The shorter man widened his eyes in surprise.

“Sam!”

The other man, “Sam”, came running back in with a man in a trenchcoat behind him. You eyed all of them warily.

“Please co-operate with the Winchesters, Y/N. It will make this much easier.”

“Who the fuck are you and how do you know my name?”

“I’m an Angel of the Lord.”

“No, you’re delusional. I’m out of here.” 

You turned around, only to bump into the strange man’s chest. You screamed, falling on your ass. The knife you’d been holding clattered to the ground.

He placed a hand upon your head, and you faded into darkness for the second time that night.


	2. Realizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: attempted non-consensual sex in this chapter. Flashbacks of such, and violence. Please proceed with caution and enjoy!

The first thing you noticed was the lack of pain. Your body tingled slightly, but there was no agonizing pain anymore.  
You wiggled your fingers experimentally. You felt a soft blanket beneath them.  
Opening your eyes, you let yourself have a momentary lapse in judgement by thinking you were safe. Then you remembered - you’d been kidnapped by two strangers and a man in a trench coat.  
The shorter one was quite handsome, with bright green eyes and stubble. The older one, the brother, (Winchester, was it?) seemed very concerned for your wellbeing, as you'd seen a panicked look in his eyes. You wondered why. Nobody had ever had that look for you before.  
Scanning your surroundings, you saw no one else. You were in a very plain room, but you had no idea where. The last thing you remembered was the huge garage.  
Standing up carefully, you were surprised by the lack of pain. You weren't sure how it was possible - but you were also angry. If that man hadn't been lying and he was Angel, how dare he heal you. That was the last thing you wanted…  
Or was it? You felt a slight pang of relief in realizing you hadn't died.  
You opened the door to the room, looking down first in a wave of fear. You were wearing men’s pyjama pants and a long t-shirt… meaning they'd changed you.  
_You’re mine, Y/N. I love you. You have to do this for me._  
You shuddered, then looked out into the long hallway. Nobody in sight.  
Perfect.  
You tip toes down the hallway, looking for any sort of exit. You saw a staircase, and decided to chance it.  
Before you took another step, a voice called out behind you.  
“Woah, kid, where do ya think you're going?”  
You flipped around.  
“Stay back.”  
“Stay calm, alright? We ain’t gonna hurt you.”  
He called his brother’s name, and the taller one appeared behind him.  
“Hey, you're up! How are you feeling?”  
You backed up, terror kicking in.  
“Stay away from me.”  
“I told you we ain't gonna hurt ya. Now will you tell us your name?”  
You told them, and the shorter one nodded.  
“I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sammy.”  
“We only want to help, Y/N. You were in bad shape when we found you.”  
You leaned against the wall, legs shaking.  
“Yeah, I'm aware. You should have left me.”  
Suddenly, you screamed as a man’s voice spoke from behind you.  
“Who is this ‘Jacob’ you spoke of?”  
It was the “Angel” - the one who knew your name.  
Dean gave you a questioning look. Sam was his shadow.  
“None of your business. Now excuse me.”  
You turned and pushed past the Angel, making your way to the exit.  
“We saw your scars, Y/N.” That was Dean.  
You stopped, anger rising in you.  
“You had no right to- to look at me like that.”  
The scars Jacob had given you… you'd almost forgot about them.  
The mental ones were worse, but those ones were on the skin and ugly as hell.  
_Shut the fuck up, Y/N! You will behave. Do you want me to have to use the whip again?_  
You shook your head, still intent on making it to the door.  
“Look, my boyfriend is probably worried sick about me. I have to get back to him.” What a fucking lie.  
“Is that so?”  
Dean’s voice was dripping with skepticism.  
“Yeah.”  
“Fine. We won't stop you.”  
You winced.  
“But this is the safest place for you, kid.”  
Your heart broke. Maybe they weren't evil kidnappers - but you just couldn't trust them.  
You couldn't trust anyone.  
Just then, your phone rang.  
Fishing into the pyjamas pockets, you pulled it out.  
Jacob.  
You were aware of all the boys staring at your back, but sweat was starting to gather on your forehead. You knew the punishment would be worse if you didn't answer.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey babe.”  
Obviously drunk.  
“Where are you?”  
“Just at a friend’s place, Jacob. I'm sorry I didn't let you know-”  
“Damn right you should be sorry, you pathetic slut. Did you fuck him?”  
“Jacob, I-”  
“If you don't get your ass back here immediately, I promise I will make your life a living fucking hell!”  
He hung up.  
You turned around to look at the men. Their faces were full of hatred.  
“Your boyfriend, huh?” Sam asked, his face hard and cold.  
“Look guys, I really have to get back to him.”  
“You're not stepping foot near him,” Dean growled.  
Your breath hitched in your throat.  
He’s choking you, while tearing you apart with his hands. Your tears mean nothing - he licks them off your face while whispering that you’re his. You try to push him off, but of course he’s too strong.  
“I have to. You don't understand.”  
Dean looked deadly. “Oh, I think I do.”  
“I have to get back to him!” you yelled, wincing at the crack in your voice. Turning to the door, you sprinted for it. Running up the stairs, you whipped open the door.  
“Don't bother looking for me.”  
And with that, you slammed it behind you, leaving all three men standing there with unreadable expressions on their faces.

* * *

  
“Dean, we have to follow her.”  
“No, you heard her. She just has to go home. You know, to see her boyfriend.”  
“She's not safe there! You heard him. Dean, her injuries were not an accident. She’s obviously emotionally unstable and he's hurting her.”  
“And?”  
The younger Winchester stared at his brother in shock. “You can't be serious.”  
“We saved her, and you heard her. We had no right.”  
“Dean, she's upset. She has a right to be upset - we’re complete strangers to her. You saw the scars. Of course she would be afraid of people after that…”  
But Dean was already walking away. Cas looked at the youngest Winchester, a torn look in his eyes.

* * *

It was still warm, being summer, so you weren't cold. You had goosebumps for another reason entirely.  
You’d been walking for hours, and you were approaching the apartments where you and Jacob stayed. You hoped he hadn't heard about your suicide attempt - you had snuck out of the house that night.  
He wouldn't be happy. Maybe he would be, you weren't sure. But you knew you had to go back. He would just find you if you didn't.  
Walking up to the front door, you knocked on it. Seconds later, he opened it, staring you down.  
“Get in here.”  
You complied meekly, walking into your front room.  
Before you realized what was happening, he had hit you in the face and sent you spinning across the room.  
“Jacob, please!” you croaked out.  
“Shut up, bitch. You went out without telling me. You know the fucking rules.”  
He kicked you in the ribs, his blue eyes on fire with rage. You cried out, curling into a ball.  
Reaching down, he picked you up and dragged you into the living room. Throwing you down on the couch, he unzipped his pants.  
“I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be begging me to stop.”  
You were frozen in fear. You couldn't do anything but stare at him, scared of what was about to happen. He had never gone all the way before.  
Leaning over you, he wrapped a hand around your throat. Ripping off your pants, you struggled under him.  
I don’t want this. God, please help me…  
You managed to elbow him in the face, and suddenly you were terrified but enraged. You didn't love this man - he was one of the root causes you'd found yourself on that overpass. And this was your chance to stop it.  
You kicked him in the junk, but surprisingly he didn't react.  
He looked down at you in anger, and squeezed your throat harder. If you could have screamed, you would have.  
His eyes were pitch black.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! This will be a long fic.


End file.
